You Belong With Me
by HimRam
Summary: Castiel es un chico con problemas que cree que es un ángel y toma a Dean como su protegido. Al principio Dean cree que es una broma, hasta que se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, entonces solo quiere ayudar. Destiel, AU Teens. Mental!Cas y cosas de gatos.
1. Me canse

D: me picaban las manos de las ansias de escribir esto, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Castiel de esta forma. Probablemente se vea un poco OC…pero me respaldo en "son adolescentes". Espero les guste, porque igual pienso seguirlo y a lo mucho serán como cuatro capítulos…¡No me arrepiento de nada!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Me canse de complicarme la vida.**

El sonido de golpes lo trajo fuera de su libro, alzo la mirada y vio a su padre limpiando una de sus armas de caza.

-Están tocando la puerta.- Dijo, como si el adulto no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Sí, lo están.-contesto sin levantar siquiera la vista del arma.

-Iré a ver quién es.- Sam se levanto sabiendo que su padre no haría nada por saber quien estaba a la puerta. Mientras mas avanzaba más fuerte y desesperados eran los golpes, se pregunto cuánto tiempo habrían estado llamando a la puerta.

-Ya voy.- Intento gritar sin esforzarse realmente. Abrió la puerta y al instante un hombre intento colarse dentro.- whoa, espera hombre, ¿qué sucede?

-Perdona, mi hermano entro a tu casa.-dijo con rapidez.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano, creo que entro a tu casa, y realmente, realmente tengo que sacarlo.- Antes de que Sam pudiera responderle, se escucho un ruido en el piso superior.- Demonios.

Dean dejo caer la mega enciclopedia que hurto de la habitación de su hermano, tan solo quería molestarlo no es como si la necesitara. Levanto la vista del piso y se sorprendió, por un momento paso por su cabeza lo poco normal que solía ser su vida a veces; la forma en que su madre se había ido fue poco normal, que el Tío Bobby se casara con Ellen fue aún más raro, el enamoramiento que tuvo Jo con él había sido incomodo. Pero el chico semivestido sobre su cama se levaba el premio a lo extraño y perturbador. ¿Quién demonios era, y que hacia sobre su cama? Su padre solía traer gente rara a su casa, pero jamás se aventuraban al piso superior y menos a las habitaciones. Sobre todo su habitación.

-am ¿perdona?- Se aclaro la garganta y pregunto. No tenía idea de cómo se supone que debía que actuar una persona cuando encuentra un extraño sobre su cama. Tan solo había salido por un momento y cuando regreso estaba ahí acostado sobre su cama mirando al techo, aparentemente si notarlo entrar a la habitación.- Oye...- Había aprendido que cuando encontraba gente desconocida en su casa lo primero que hacía era conseguir un arma, algo con que defenderse, eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Pero no sentía amenaza alguna ante el chico acostado frente a él vestido con una camiseta larga y blanca, sin pantalones ni zapatos, por lo menos a la vista, en realidad era como su ya lo hubiera conocido antes. Se acerco y lo miro desde arriba, el chico le regreso la mirada sin inmutarse en absoluto.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto al chico en la cama. Su padre y su hermano estaba en el piso de abajo, hubieran escuchado al abrirse alguna de las puertas.- Es el segundo piso.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana abierta, no era posible que hubiera llegado por ella hasta ahí.

-Volé.- Dijo volteando ligeramente hacia la ventana.- Eso es lo que los ángeles hacen, ¿no? Y yo soy un ángel.

-¿un ángel?

Se levanto de golpe, quedando frente a Dean.- Si, y tu Dean Winchester debes ser salvado.- Dean ni siquiera tenía que preguntarse cómo es que sabia su nombre, sus libretas, lápices y demás material escolar estaban regadas por la cama y el suelo, todas rotuladas con su nombre (cortesía del enano llamado Sam).

-¿Así?, ¿y de que me vas salvar?

-De ti.- Ahora se encontraba genuinamente interesado. Le parecía divertido ¿Acaso ese chico estaba flirteando?, no le parecía tan mala idea, pero la situación no parecía la indicada (aunque vamos, no es como si dudara de su propio encanto, venga era Dean Winchester ¿Quién podría resistirse a su encanto?)

-¡Castiel!- El hombre que entro gritando el, al parecer, nombre del chico, no lo dejo contestar. Debajo de su alivio por haberlo encontrado aun se veía angustiado. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al chico y lo abrazo.- Te dije que no te alejaras, ¿por qué entraste a esta casa?, sabes que no debes…No vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo, lo ultimo un poco más serio.- Vámonos.- Tomo a su hermano de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia la puerta.- Lo siento mucho, No se volverá a repetir, en serio.

-Adiós, Dean.- Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras era arrastrado por su hermano fuera de la habitación y de casa.

Pronto los dos Winchester se encontraron solos en medio de la habitación.- Eso fue raro.- Dijo el menor intentando romper el incomodo momento.

-Si un poco.- Contesto, aunque en realidad hubiera deseado que durara un poco más. Ahora quería conocer a ese chico.

Pasaron dos semanas después del incidente, cuando se volvió a encontrar con el extraño chico casi había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado. Lo encontró cuando se fugo de clases, la escuela no estaba hecha para él así que a veces ni siquiera lo intentaba, sentado sobre el cofre de su carro. Por lo menos en esa ocasión estaba vestido, llevaba pantalones blancos y una delgada camisa blanca, incluso los zapatos blancos. Un poco extraño pero paso por completo desapercibido, le interesaba más saber cómo lo había encontrado.

-Ey.- llamo su atención.- ¿Cas, cierto?

El chico levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

-Soy tu ángel, tengo que protegerte. Para protegerte tengo que saber donde estas.- Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Encantador, pero perturbador. Me da la impresión que te has escapado otra vez y tu hermano debe estar buscándote.- Miro al chico mientras bajaba del capo. Frente a él podía apreciarlo mejor, lo primero que noto fueron las ojeras que parecían permanentes, después los ojos azules, demasiado brillantes casi antinaturales. Cabello negro y revuelto, tan solo un poco más bajo que él, pero delgado tal vez más de lo que debería.- Déjame llevarte.

El pelinegro lo miro un momento como decidiendo si debía aceptar, cuando termino simplemente se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Entraron al auto, en cuanto cerró la puerta lo volteo a ver.- No nos hemos presentado realmente.

-Tú eres Dean Winchester

-Y tú eres Castiel, ¿no?- Pregunto, el pelinegro sonrió, parecía alegre de que lo supiera.-Entonces Castiel, ¿Dónde vives?

Se sorprendió un poco de saber que vivía apenas unas cuadras antes que su propia casa. Se detuvo frente a una casa grande y blanca, con un patio un poco descuidado y al parecer nadie a la vista. Castiel no mostraba muchos ánimos de estar de regreso, no hacía nada por salir del auto.

-Tu familia debe estar preocupada.

-Si se han dado cuenta estarán molestos.- Se veía nervioso, tal vez un poco temeroso. Si Castiel no pensaba salir por sí mismo y entrar de regreso a su casa, tendría que darle un empujón. Bajo del carro para abrir la puerta del copiloto

-Vamos.- dijo.- te acompañaré.- Una parte de él pensaba que no debía de hacerlo, acompañarlo, tratarlo de esa manera solo ocasionaría que lo siguiera aun mas, daba razones para estar con él. Pero parecía que internamente eso era lo que quería. Entraron a la casa juntos, no es que no estuviera limpia y cuidada, solo que por dentro era un caos, como si no hubieran tenido tiempo para asear o acomodar las cosas, simplemente se había acumulado poco a poco. Raro. Uno hubiera pensado que eran maniáticos del orden.- ¿Viven aquí tu hermano y tu solos?

-Gabriel y las chicas.

-¿Las chicas?- Castiel asintió y comenzó a caminar, Dean le siguió hasta la cocina, donde tomo del suelo a un esponjado gato negro.

-Así las llama él, esta es Meg.- El gato lo miro y comenzó a lamerse las patas. Ese gato no le gusto, había algo en la forma que lo miraba, como si se burlara de él. De pronto un gato atigrado, naranja se acerco y comenzó a frotarse contra sus piernas.- Esa es Anna. Creo que le agradas. Y la que está bajo la mesa es Hester. Ella es nueva, así que no le agradan mucho las personas aun.- Bajo la mesa había un gran gato gris, acostado simplemente mirando sus movimientos como su estuviera a punto de atacarle.

Dejo de mirar al gato y levanto la vista hacia la mesa. Había una nota y un frasco con pastillas. Volteo hacia Castiel, el miraba la nota bajo el frasco. Se acerco y miro las píldoras sobre la mesa.- Me hacen tener hambre.

-¿Eso es malo?- Supuso que hablaba de los medicamentos

-No necesito comer, mi gracia me mantiene el cuerpo estable.- Dijo soltando al gato sobre la mesa, quien se apresuro a irse.

-Oh.- Esta bien, podía manejarlo. No era como si comiera corazones o hiciera sacrificios a la luz de la luna. Era raro, pero podía vivir con eso. Era por demás, mucho más real que la gente que usualmente conocía. Se quedo ahí simplemente mirándolo, tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Se disculpo y corrió hacia el impala, tenía que recoger a Sam e iba tarde. Antes de que saliera por completo de la casa, cas lo detuvo

-Dean.- dijo, apenas audible. Miro hacia abajo y no dijo más. Pero Dean entendió la pregunta muda.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo, planeaba regresar. Sonrió, por supuesto que iba a regresar. Castiel le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente.

Llego tarde. Sam estaba fuera de la escuela esperando, por suerte no estaba solo. Una chica rubia, bastante linda estaba hablando con el, su hermano se veía feliz, realmente no quería romper el momento pero era tarde. Estaciono frente a ellos y Sam casi salto cuando lo vio, se despidió de la chica y entro al auto.

-Es tarde.- dijo cuando arranco el carro.

-Lo se

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó el menor, después de no recibir respuesta solo agrego.- Papá se va a molestar.

Probablemente lo haría, pero aun no podía decírselo si se lo dijera a su padre o a su hermano no lo entenderían. Fuera de ese pequeño círculo que era su familia había apenas unas cuantas personas en las que podía confiar. Bobby, Ellen y Jo eran especiales, pero además de ellos no había nadie más. Entonces había llegado ese extraño, era diferente, nunca había conocido alguien así. Castiel era real, no como los compañeros de su escuela o los chicos del barrio, incluso como los que había conocido por internet. Esas personas eran falsas, como si todas usaran mascaras, incluso el…pero con Castiel no eran necesarias, podía ser él, el verdadero Dean Winchester, más de lo que era con papa o incluso con Sam. Y ahora que lo tenía no pensaba dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Nota Me levante un dia y me dije ¡Que demonios! Vaya hice un capítulo más o menos decente. Hablando de cantidad, y no de calidad.**


	2. Otro Hermoso Día

Mierda...me quede sin word...perdonen las faltas!

La verdad es que solo quiero un maldito final feliz, así que ese el único argumento de este fic. Lamento la tardanza, pero entre los finales y el fin del mundo apenas y tenía tiempo para mí. Y mañana con la cena de navidad tendré menos...no me maten, el cap fue horrendo...

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Otro Hermoso ****Día**

Su padre no se molesto, lo que resulto realmente insólito, le dio una pequeña advertencia y lo dejo ir, ni siquiera tuvo que mentir o dar alguna excusa. Como su tuviera otra cosa en la cabeza más importante que regañarlo. Después de que su madre muriera sus hijos se habían convertido en lo más importante de su vida, ni siquiera su trabajo podía competir. Se sentaron a comer en silencio. El resto de la semana fue más o menos igual de incomodo, su padre estaba metido en algo serio o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Nunca fue de mucho hablar, pero estaba más callado que nunca. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo tomo en cuenta. Sam estaba demasiado ocupado con Jessica, la chica rubia que había visto antes, y el mismo pensando en Castiel. No volvió a ver al chico hasta dos días después. Lo vio en el peor momento posible y como siempre por error, se encontró con el después de que su padre decidió decirles que es lo que lo tenía tan afligido. Soltó la bomba después de la cena.

- Dean, Sam, hay algo que debo decirles.- Comenzó su padre, y por su tono supo que no sería algo agradable.- Esta mañana recibí una llamada…de una persona importante para mí.

-¿De tío Bobby? ¿Volvió a pelear con Ellen?- Pregunto su hermano sin interés mientras secaba los platos de la cena.

-No. Se trata de una mujer que he estado viendo.- Dean por poco deja caer los platos que estaba lavando. Primero vio a su hermano, aun lado suyo con el trapo entre las manos, la boca ligeramente abierta y girándose lentamente hacia su padre, lo miraba sin parpadear.- Ha tenido un accidente. Probablemente no sobreviva, los doctores….aun no lo saben con certeza.

Dean se quedo estático, aun de espaldas con las manos llenas de jabón. Su padre tenía una… ¿amante? Bueno era viudo, tenía derecho a salir con mujeres, ¿no? Sam y el ya eran mayores no tenia que preocuparse por estar encima de ellos cada segundo. No es como si estuviera engañando a mama, habían pasado ya 14 años, ese año se cumplían 15. No tendría por qué importarles de esa manera, no debía de sentirse tan mal, sin embargo lo hacia...

- Yo...Nosotros...tuvimos un hijo.- Por un instante dejo de respirar. Su padre tuvo otro hijo, eso cambiaba las cosas por completo. Su padre tenía otro hijo y no se lo había dicho. Tenía otro hermano al que no conocía. ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

-Ni siquiera conocemos a esa mujer y tu tuviste un hijo con ella.- Sam estaba molesto. Él y su padre jamás se habían llevado muy bien, tenían el mismo carácter pero diferentes ideas. Eran este tipo de cosas las que solían de molestarlo más que nada, cuando su padre les ocultaba cosas, no era que a él no le molestaran, pero...era diferente, si su padre le ocultaba algo pensaba que era porque o no tenía que saberlo o porque era lo mejor para él- ¿qué edad tiene?- pregunto Sam rápidamente.

-Cumplió 12 años.

Podía ver la furia formarse en el rostro de Sam mientras Dean se quedaba por completo en blanco, no volteo a ver a su padre pero podría jurar que estaba avergonzado. Doce años, y jamás lo menciono. Tan solo pasaron dos años para que olvidara a mama. Tan solo dos años antes de irse a perder en los brazos de otra mujer. Se sentía perdido, que se supone que haría ahora, como debía de actuar o que debía hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pensar o que sentir.

-¿Tardaste dos años en olvidar a mamá? ¿Y tus responsabilidades? Simplemente fuiste con otra mujer y dejaste a tus hijos como si fueran…nada.

- Sam no fue así, no supe del chico hasta cinco años después, y no supe que era mi hijo de inmediato.

-Así que también eludías tu responsabilidad con él. ¿Como un padre no puede reconocer a su propio hijo?- Sam salió de la habitación, sin mirar atas y sin prestar atención a los gritos de su padre. Estaba molesto y quedarse ahí no solucionaría nada, simplemente complicaría las cosas. Tiempo fuera era la táctica que mas solía usar, Sam se iba antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, aunque casi podía jurar que no se arrepentiría de lo que dijera, a veces parecía que lo había más por Dean que por el mismo, tampoco es como si quisiera romper mas la familia de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Sam, espera, ¡SAM!- John paró dando por perdida la discusión, su hijo menor había mostrado bastante en claro lo que sentía al respecto, odiaba los secretos y siempre se lo hacía saber. Miro hacia su otro hijo, aun seguía sin moverse frente al lavadero.- ¿algo que quieras agregar?

-¿Puedo salir?

John suspiro resignado.- Si, no vuelvas muy tarde.

En cuanto salió de ahí, hecho a correr. Corrió, no supo hacia donde solo corrió, quería alejarse de todo, de todos. Era como si de pronto todo se viniera abajo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque se sentía así. Simplemente no sabía que sucedía, tenía otro hermano el cual era un completo extraño, su padre tenía otra familia. Tenía otra familia aparte de él y Sam. No es como si estuviera entrando en pánico al saber que la vida como la conocía estaba a punto de cambiar irremediablemente, que la vida tal y como la conocía no era más que una simple mentira. De pronto se quedo sin aliento y se dejo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¿Dean?- Apenas escucho cuando le llamaban. Intento regular su respiración mientras intentaba incorporarse, por lo menos mirar quien lo llamaba.- ¿Estás bien?

-No.- Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Castiel de pie frente a él. Por un momento realmente pensó que se trataba de un ángel, el chico apareció justo cuando lo necesitaba. ¿De dónde demonios había salido? Miro a su alrededor y se halló en un parque, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos que hacia Castiel ahí.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Pregunto arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. Levanto su mano lentamente y la coloco sobre el hombro de Dean con suavidad. Parecía que no tenía idea de lo que hacía o como debía de tratarlo.

-No.- respondió, era lo único que podía pensar, no y no te muevas. Se recargo en el, apoyando la frente en el hombro de chico. Lentamente Castiel puso sus brazos alrededor de él, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Dean no se consideraba del tipo sentimental, generalmente levantaba una barrera y lo dejaba pasar. Empezó cuando tenía ocho y pregunto sobre su madre, las cosas no salieron bien. Pero ahora, se sentía traicionado. Tal solo se había roto. Se movió un poco entre los brazos de Cas y hundiendo la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, hasta que empezó a olvidar como había terminado ahí. Todo se redujo a la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo, el aroma a limpio de su ropa y la mano en su espalda. Estuvo a punto de perderse por completo cuando un carro a toda velocidad pasó por la calle sacándolo de su somnolencia.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué hacías aquí?- Pregunto intentando mantenerse despierto.- ¿volviste a escapar?

El chico no contesto, Dean solo pudo escuchar lo que parecía una risa.- ¿Lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntar, intentando levantar la cabeza pero sin lograrlo.

-No, mi hermano esta justo detrás de nosotros.- Si no estuviera aun aturdido por saber que tenía otro hermano, la cabeza de Dean hubiera estallado por la vergüenza que sentía. Pero no podía importarle menos, en realidad todo empezaba a ser de poco importancia.- ¿Vas a decirme que te sucedió?

-Me siento tan…traicionado.- Volvió a recargarse sobre su hombro. Mientras decía sin detenerse lo su padre les había dicho a su hermano y a él...bueno al hermano que conocía. -No es…no es malo…no debe estar solo, es un poco triste estar siempre solo, ¿no?…pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?...Acaso no soy lo suficiente mayor o adulto o maduro como para saberlo, y entenderlo.

-Pero Dean...- Comenzó, y lo sorprendió un poco, no pensó que realmente lo estuviera escuchando.- Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian.

Dean se despego de él, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.- ¿quieres decir que lo que hizo estuvo bien?

-No, solo que todo está en constante cambio, aunque no queramos que sea así. Las cosas no se quedan como son...nada es para siempre. La gente cambia.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ellos quieren que cambie.- No tuvo que preguntar quienes debía tratarse de su familia. Miro hacia atrás y vio al joven de la vez anterior, mirándolos. Volteo de nuevo hacia Castiel, y se perdió en sus ojos. Y fue extraño, porque jamás se había sentido seguro o cómodo cerca de alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero había algo en Castiel, y no quería que se acabara. No quería que acabara.

-Yo no, me gusta tal y como eres. No quiero que cambies.

Tardo un momento en darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando el uno al otro, un pequeño tosido de parte del hermano de Castiel los saco de su ensoñación. Se alejo un poco. -Tengo que irme, se hace tarde.- Se levanto del pasto y estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-Dean…

Miro hacia abajo, su mano siendo sostenida por Castiel, tiro un poco y ayudo al chico a levantarse también.- Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

No espero respuesta de Cas. No volvió a mirarlo por temor a volver a perderse en su mirada y jamás regresar a la realidad, fue directo a casa, y encontró a su padre esperando en la puerta. Al parecer Sam no había bajado aun, seguiría molesto en su habitación.

-Estoy molesto y confundido. Porque sé que es importante para ti, pero…si era tan importante porque no nos lo dijiste.- John se quedo callado, sin mirarlo. Se sentía seguro, por alguna razón, aquel chico raro lograba calmarlo de una forma que no entendía.- Hablare con Sam. Pero sabes que yo no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando algo se mete en su cabeza.

Y así término otro hermoso día en la casa Winchester, pero era apenas el inicio de sus problemas, si es que era así como querían llamarlos.


	3. Solo tu y yo

Primera, y espero no ultima, actualización del año! Ahahaha, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, espero no se confundan mucho porque son dos puntos de vista…si no les gusta me dicen y dejare de hacerlo. Sob-sob

* * *

**Cap 3. Solo Tu y Yo**

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de incorporarse, otra noche sin dormir. Quito a Anna de encima suyo antes de levantarse, la acaricio brevemente antes de dejarla en el suelo, la gata ronroneo complacida para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Tomo ropa limpia y salió hacia el baño, odiaba estar sucio. No entendía porque pero parecía que su envase estaba dañado, tenía que hacer cosas que usualmente no hacía, cosas de humanos.

De pronto su estomago gruño de forma un poco dolorosa, las pastillas volvían a hacer efecto, aun no sabía cómo hacia Gabriel para dárselas, pero tenía que dejarlas un ángel no debía tener ese tipo de…necesidades.

Bajo las escaleras completamente vestido y encontró a Gabriel acostado en el sillón completamente dormido. Jalo una manta tirada en el suelo y lo tapo, si pudiera usar su poder angelical lo llevaría a su habitación pero parecía que aun estaban bloqueados. Odiaba que eso sucediera, últimamente estaban por completo fuera de uso…excepto cuando se trataba de Dean

Dean Winchester, el humano que había prometido cuidar. Siempre parecía saber cuando Dean estaba molesto, se encontraba en problemas o se sentía mal. La noche anterior había insistido en ir al parque, no sabía porque solo quería hacerlo y al poco tiempo Dean había corrido directo hacia él. No podía ser coincidencia, era simplemente el destino. Estaban conectados, lo sabía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y nada podía hacerle creer lo contrario.

Meg lo saco de sus pensamientos restregándose en sus piernas pidiendo atención, la tomo del suelo y la sostuvo entre brazos.- ¿Tienes hambre, no es así? Claro que si.- camino hacia la cocina con la gata para servirle a ella y las otras. Miro la mesa y se encontró con las medicinas de nuevo.- Tal vez debería…- Miro a Meg y el gato le regreso la mirada.- No importa. Tengo que irme, come y deja algo para las demás.

.-.-.-.

Finalmente llego el día, John solo dijo "solo estará aquí hasta que su madre se mejore", no sabía si era cierto o solo una manera de no presionarlos. Sam no lo aceptaba, pero no por el chico, "el chico no tiene la culpa de nada"; pero aun seguía molesto con su padre y lo demostraba a su manera. Hasta que el niño llego y su padre los dejo amablemente solos para que se conocieran.

-Entonces…tú eres Adam.- Pregunto Dean, mirándolo, tenía el mismo cabello que Sam y los mismo ojos que los dos habían heredado de su padre, sin duda tenía ese aire de Winchester.- Bienvenido, es bueno tenerte aquí, y al fin conocerte.

-No finjas ser amable, que tengamos el mismo padre no nos vuelve hermanos. Además yo no conocí a John hasta hace tres años.- Dijo el chico. Esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar, Dean suspiro miro a Sam, casi podía notar como algo se retorcía dentro de él por el rechazo y aun así intento sonreír.

-Sí, bueno. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estarás aquí creo que lo mejor sería conocernos.- Sam realmente quería intentarlo y llevarse bien con él, como con todos. Además estaba seguro que secretamente siempre había querido ser un hermano mayor.- Yo soy Sam, por cierto. Y este es Dean.

-Si, como sea.- Pensó Dean, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de salir de ahí corriendo dejando a Sam y a su padre con el nuevo "inquilino" de la casa. Pero se había dicho a si mismo que era un adulto, por lo que tenía que comportase como tal y salir corriendo estaba lejos de toda posibilidad.- vamos llevemos tus cosas a donde dormirás en estos días.

En realidad se trataba del cuarto de Sam, tendrían que compartir la habitación hasta que su padre desocupara el cuarto de invitados, lo que al parecer tardaría un poco. Se quedo ahí un rato hasta que simplemente fue insoportable y se retiro a su cuarto. Y encontró a alguien sobre su cama, se alarmo un poco, solo hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Cas? ¿Castiel?- Llamo mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba el seguro, uno nunca sabe quien podría entrar y pensar algo erróneo, se acerco a la cama.- Cas, ¿estás bien?- No respondió, ni siquiera se movió, se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se perdió un poco viendo la lenta respiración, estaba a punto de acostarse junto a él dejándose llevar, cuando Castiel se movió sacándolo de su ensoñación. –um, Ey Cas, despierta.- dijo sacudiéndolo levemente el hombro. El joven parpadeo varias veces antes de sentarse y aun cuando lo hizo parecía que seguía dormido.

-Dean…- Dijo tallándose la cara intentando mantenerse consiente, su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, y la habitación parecía dar vueltas, trato de detener el movimiento pero no lo logro. Dean pareció notarlo y lo sostuvo por los hombros y Castiel se aferro a él.- todo da vueltas.

-Ey, ¿te sientes bien?, no te ves bien. Parece que no has dormido bien.- Era como si cada vez que lo veía estuviera más pálido y cansado, y las ojeras se extendían cada vez más oscuras.

-Yo no duermo. Soy un ángel.- Dijo en medio de un bostezo.- los ángeles no necesitan dormir.

-Cas, creo que necesitas descansar un poco, tienes que dejar eso de los ángeles. No es sano…- volteo a ver a Castiel, para comprobar que lo estuviera escuchando pero ya se había quedado dormido. Rodo los ojos, lo dejo caer suavemente sobre el colchón. El chico tenía problemas, de eso no había duda, pero no pensó que fueran tan graves. No hasta el punto de hacerle daño de esa manera, gastando su cuerpo de esa manera, dejándolo inconsciente por el cansancio. Y se pregunto qué otra cosa estaría evadiendo y con que mas haciéndose daño, podía recordar que en algún momento había dicho algo acerca de no comer, si tenía trastornos para dormir lo más probable es que también fueran alimenticios. Miro al muchacho con preocupación, no sabía que pensar. Había tomado su comportamiento en un principio como una broma, solo por diversión.

Además lo hacía pensar en su madre, ella solía hablarle de ángeles, y como estos cuidaban a los humanos, cuando era un niño. En ese entonces lo creía, pero no tenía más de 4 años y deseaba fuertemente que fuera verdad para conocer al que debía de protegerlo y de alguna manera sentirse menos solo…especialmente cuando su madre murió. Pero las historias eran solo eso historias, así que simplemente dejo de creer en ello. Ahora prácticamente lo había olvidado, hasta que se encontró con el extraño chico que se creía un ángel y una pequeña esperanza volvió a nacer dentro de él sin que se diera cuenta. No sabía cómo ayudar a Castiel, pero encontraría una manera de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

.-.-.-.

Estaban ahí de nuevo, sus alas; grandes, negras y brillantes. Hacía tiempo que no las veía, las sentí o…era demasiado extraño, simplemente no podía ser que después de tanto tiempo estuvieran ahí de nuevo, además del calor.

No era como si fuera insoportable, en realidad se trataba de un calor agradable, era solo cálido. Usualmente todo era frio, aunque como ángel no podía sentir la diferencia entre ellas, no se trataba de frio era más como un vacio. No había nada dentro de él.

-Los ángeles no tienen alma.- se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces podría decirse que no había nada dentro de él, no era nada más que luz…Sintió como el vacio lo tomaba de nuevo, lentamente, acabando con el calor. Era como si se hundirá y cayera, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad. Hasta que escucho una voz llamándolo.

_Cas, vamos, despierta._

¿Quién? ¿Quién iba a llamarlo? Se oía importante, había algo de miedo en su voz.

_Vamos, Cas, te necesito…_

¿Alguien lo necesitaba? Pero él no era importante, ¿quién podría necesitarlo? Se escuchaba familiar, era alguien que conocía, ¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué? Si lo buscaba y necesitaba entonces debía de ser importante para esa persona…

_¡Cas, te necesito despierto!_

Miro a su lado y ahí se encontraba Dean, su protegido. Ladeo su cabeza y lo observo confundido.- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Amigo, enserio estas mal. Esta es mi habitación, has estado durmiendo aquí desde ayer en la tarde, toma.- Dean estaba sentado sobre la cama con una pequeña charola sobre las piernas, con algunos platos y vasos. La puso suavemente sobre la cama antes de seguir hablando.- Necesito que comas esto, no tiene que ser todo, pero sería bueno que lo hicieras.

- Pero, Dean…- pero el chico no lo dejo hablar, ni excusarse.

-Nada de peros, come algo y vuelve a dormir, regresare pronto y antes de eso iré con a ver a tu hermano.-dijo antes de levantarse, y al ver la cara de preocupación del moreno añadió, - solo para avisarle y decirle que todo está bien.- salió de la habitación tomando apenas una o dos cosas del suelo, y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Cuando todo se quedo en calma Castiel miro la charola sin saber qué hacer con ella, había un plato con avena de la que todavía salía vapor señalando lo caliente que todavía estaba, un plato pequeño con algo de fruta, un vaso con agua y una taza con algo caliente que podría ser té. No lo quería, se reusaba a quererlo y sobre todo no lo necesitaba o era lo que pensaba cuando su estomago se retorció y gruño ante los aromas.

* * *

Jojojo, bueno eso es todo, no espera, también esta esto que no puede sacarme de la cabeza cuando termine, pero no supe donde meter..

.-.-.-.

Sam se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano ahí, usualmente no se levantaba hasta que iba hasta su cuarto y le obligaba a llevarlo a la escuela.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?, y ¿Preparando desayuno?

-Que ¿uno no puede levantarse temprano un día y con hambre?- Dijo el mayor molesto sin voltear a verlo.

-No si eres tú, aunque ciertamente no se le puede llamar desayuno a lo que estás haciendo.- dijo mirando la media hamburguesa y las dos rebanadas de pizza que sacaba del microondas. Su hermano dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo

-¿Y por qué no? Es comida.- Contesto dejando el plato dentro con la puerta abierta.

-Ni siquiera lo llamaría así.-Dijo sacando la leche del refrigerador.- Sabes cuánto daño puede hacerte eso, no has comido en por lo menos 8 horas, eso quiere decir que tu estomago está totalmente vulnerable y deseoso de comida, tus jugos gástricos estarán al borde y cuando caiga eso en tu estomago será como una bomba. Tendrás dolores (dolores realmente horribles en toda la región abdominal) y nauseas, probablemente vomito.

-¿Eso es lo que le sucede a la gente cuando lleva tiempo sin comer?- Por primera vez su hermano lo miro realmente alarmado.

-Sí, usualmente

-¿Y que lo que la gente que no ha comido debería de comer?- Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, en verdad no esperaba que su hermano le estuviera prestando atención o reflexionara acerca de lo que había dicho.

-amm, bueno, se debe de consumir cosas no muy solidas, casi liquidas y preferentemente calientes o tibias, eso ayuda a que el golpe no sea tan fuerte. Yo diría que…tal vez avena o sopa.- Contesto no muy seguro, aun confundido por el repentino interés de Dean en su salud.

-Gracias enano, dijo perdiéndose de pronto en los diferentes estantes de la cocina, buscando lo necesario.

.-.-.-.

Seee, probablemente Adam sea un poco amm Jerk, pero ¿cómo se sentirían ustedes si de pronto les digieran que te vas a vivir con el padre que no conocías y sus otros hijos mientras tu madre muere en el hospital?

Bueno eso fue todo, espero haya sido de su agrado y se aceptan sugerencias :D


	4. Promesa

Creo que estaba desvariando por la hora, eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando lo escribí….OMG, NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE HICE! :/

* * *

**Cap 4 Promesa**

Cruzo la puerta y encontró a Castiel sentado leyendo lo que parecía un diario, cerró la puerta tras de sí intentando alertar al chico de que estaba ahí.

-Tu padre tiene una linda letra.- Dijo Castiel al mirarlo, Cerrando el libro.

Dean estuvo a punto de preguntar como sabía que era de su padre y no suyo, pero ya intuía la respuesta "Soy un ángel, Dean, eso hacen los ángeles". Intento callar sus pensamientos y dejarlos en orden tenía que hablar con el ángel, es decir, el chico.

-Fui a ver a tu hermano esta mañana.- Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de joven, pero Castiel solo bajo un poco la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a Gabriel? – Pregunto como si realmente no le interesara.

-Si.- murmuro, no había sido muy agradable en un principio, aun podía sentir el fantasma de las manos sobre su cuello, y paso la mano por la garganta por inercia intentando alejar la sensación.- No estaba muy feliz…- Vio a Castiel hundirse un poco y levantando los hombros, inconscientemente intentando protegerse.- Pero está bien, esta desacuerdo en que te quedes aquí un tiempo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo el chico cambiando por completo su expresión, casi irradiando felicidad.

-Amm, si.- Apenas lo menciono, cuando Castiel ya se había lanzado sobre él en un acto de felicidad extrema, Dean se dejo hacer, en parte porque no quería interrumpir la felicidad que parecía no haber sentido en un largo tiempo, pero también porque el mismo se sentía feliz, dentro de sí se sentía como correcto, como si fuera el lugar donde debería de estar. Sin embargo intento quitar eso de su cabeza, no era normal. Pero al intentar distraerse llego a su mente lo que sucedió esa mañana.

_Esa mañana después de haber dejado a Castiel en casa, con desayuno servido y lo demás, tomo a sus hermanos y se dirigieron a clases._

_Adam no se veía muy contento, sentado en la parte de atrás del coche, mirando por la ventana y…solo. No quería culparlo, intentaba comprender por lo que estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera él podía entender lo que le sucedía a sí mismo, se encontraba demasiado ocupado lidiando con la escuela, sus problemas y el chico que se creía un ángel. Sobre todo por el chico que se creía un ángel._

_Dejo a ambos chicos en la escuela antes de seguir su camino, era una suerte que la verdadera casa de Adam estuviera tan cerca y fuera a la misma escuela, sin tener que haberse cruzado nunca. Incluso parecía algo irreal.- Mejor así.- Pensó. Intentando no crearse más problemas con respecto a eso, no los necesitaba ni los quería._

_Apenas salieron del auto, acelero y fue directo hacia la casa de Castiel. No tenía ni idea de que le esperaba ahí. No creí que el hermano de Castiel fuera a tomarlo muy bien. Si algún extraño llegara a su casa y le dijera que su hermanito paso la noche con él y que probablemente no fuera a regresar porque aun no se recuperaba, no lo tomaría muy bien, es mas posiblemente le rompería la cara._

_Y eso es más o menos lo que le paso a él._

_Gabriel no estaba muy feliz de verlo. Dean había bajado del auto y tocado dos veces a la puerta cuando Gabriel abrió, incluso antes de que hablara ya estaba molesto.- ¡Tú!- Había gritado.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?, y no digas escusas, he visto como lo has estado rondando, ahí donde esta Castiel, ¡apareces tu!_

_Lo había tomado del cuello y estampado contra la pared, exigiéndole respuestas. "Dormido" había logrado decir. Y la palabra funciono como un interruptor. Inmediatamente lo soltó, y cayó al suelo.-Castiel se quedo dormido, por eso es que no pudo venir._

_-Mi hermano no duerme, nunca duerme, no juegues con eso.- Contesto molesto y tal vez un poco dolido. Como si el decirle que Cas había estado durmiendo fuera algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_-Ey, cálmate, es la verdad, no sé por qué, pero tu hermano volvió a entrar a mi cuarto y simplemente se quedo dormido.- Dijo, mientras intentaba levantarse. El mayor solo lo miro intentando descifrar si mentía._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo hacía, cambio por completo, y era como si no pudiera decidir si reír o llorar, estaba emocionado, y a la vez en paz. Un gran peso parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando Dean le comento que quería que Cas se quedara un tiempo más, a que se recuperara acepto, aunque no de inmediato. Le hizo prometer que traería a su hermano lo más pronto posible, algo así como al día siguiente._

-Tu hermano es más fuerte de lo que aparenta…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Confundido.

-No, por nada. Ummm, Cas…podrías…-El chico seguía encima suyo, intento, realmente intento decirle que ya había sido mucho tiempo pero…era demasiado cómodo. Y si él estaba cómodo y Castiel también lo estaba, ¿Por qué romper esa comodidad? Que eran unos minutos más.- Nada, olvidalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Castiel regreso a su casa a la mañana siguiente. – Genial otro día sin escuela.- Pensó Dean. Era cierto que algunas veces se saltaba las clases, pero esa semana ya iban dos veces que faltaba por completo, de un momento a otro llamarían a su padre y las cosas podría ponerse un poco feas. Bonita forma de terminar la escuela, Dean.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Si es que la termino. Era cierto que nunca había sido un buen estudiante, a veces creía que seguía ahí solo por su hermano, más que por su padre. Sam siempre estaba diciendo cosas como que era un genio, que era muy listo…pero no se esforzaba. Intento alejar esos pensamientos, siempre había creído que era él quien debería dar ese tipo de apoyo. Apenas iba acercándose al auto para irse cuando Castiel llego corriendo.

-Ey, que sucede, te ves un poco…- Dean no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, pues el pelinegro se lanzo sobre él a llorar.- woah, ¿qué pasa?

-Meg murió.- digo entre sollozos.- Ella era mi favorita, siempre sabia cuando la necesitaba cerca y cuando no. Era muy inteligente. Cada vez que quería salir de casa ella se encargaba de distraer a Gabriel, no sé como lo hacía pero ella, ella…e-lla.- No podía continuar hablando la garganta se le cerraba, y le dolía, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan triste. Y aun más le dolía saber que no estuvo ahí para ella. Probablemente había estado buscándolo y son encontrarlo había caído rendida. Había estado sola, no podía imaginar nada más horrible que terminar tu vida de esa manera. Logro controlarse un poco, para seguir hablando, mas allá de balbuceos sin sentido.- Ella fue la primera, fue un regalo, ella llego y fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

Realmente era malo para consolar a la gente, Dean solo atino a poner su mano en la espalda. Cosas como "todo estará bien", "Ya verás que pasara", "No llores", estaban fuera de argumentación. Decir algo como eso no serviría de nada, y sugerirle que consiguiera otro era insensible. Lo dejo llorar, únicamente le hizo saber que estaba ahí, y que no lo iba a dejar. – Ven tienes que entrar, tu hermano se preocupara.- No le costó mucho llevarlo hasta la casa. Pero dejarlo ahí y salir de nuevo fue un poco más difícil. Parecía que se había pegado a él.

-¿Por qué….todos terminan dejándome?- En realidad parecía una pregunta al aire, apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

-No, Cas…yo…- "No voy dejarte" pensó, quería decirlo pero sería una gran mentira, no podía ni siquiera quedarse en ese momento. Tan solo lo atrajo un poco más hacia él, no podía quedarse con él, no tanto como quisiera pero podía quedarse un poco más.

.-.-.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto John mientras se sentaba en la cama. Acababa de llegar de trabajar, deberían de estar cenando ahora, pero Dean no había bajado en todo el día, simplemente no sentía ánimos.-¿Estás bien, Dean?

Medito un momento, hacía años que su padre no se acercaba y le preguntaba como estaba. Y desde que llego Adam lo veía menos. Pero aun asi, estaba ahí, pareció notar la actitud absorta de su hijo mayor. Un "le importaba" desde el fondo de su cabeza pareció surgir, pero estaba tan preocupado por otras cosas que ni siquiera lo noto. No estaba dentro de su atención ahora mismo. Solo podía preocuparse por Cas, porque no comía, porque no dormía, porque tenía que estar tan roto.- No.- contesto, que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

-Ey, como supiste…- Comenzó a decir, pero era tan difícil, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que quería preguntar. No entendía porque era tan importante, no podía comprender como Castiel, un chico extraño que se creía un ángel, se había convertido en alguien tan importante como para preguntarle algo a su padre. Sin sentimientos, generalmente su relación con su padre era así libre de sentimientos y casi autómata. Pero ahí estaba esa noche intentando pedirle consejos sobre…sobre… ¿pero qué era eso? ¿Acaso no era amistad? ¿Por qué era tan importante?

-¿Te enamoraste de la mamá de Adam?

El viejo Winchester tardo un momento en responder, y cuando lo hizo no era lo que el joven esperaba.- No. La conocí por trabajo, nos salvamos mutuamente supongo, pero no me enamore realmente de ella, era más como…si quisiera protegerla, y al parecer falle.

-Y… ¿y con mamá?

Aquel era un tema, que nunca, pero nunca se tocaba, como si Mary Winchester nunca hubiera muerto o existido, como si hablar de ella fuera tan doloroso que pareciera que había muerto otra vez y atentara con llevarse a todos a la muerte si era mencionada. Sorprendiéndolo de nuevo esa noche, John no estallo en maldiciones y le contesto.

-Si, y no. Tu madre.- Comenzó con un leve dolor en la voz.- Tu madre fue especial, siempre lo será, tenía también esta necesidad de mantenerla a salvo, pero Mary, bueno ella a veces parecía más fuerte que yo. Como si ella me salvara a mí. No puedo decir que me enamorara de tu madre, porque cuando la vi fue como si supiera de inmediato que era para mí y yo para ella. No me enamore, porque ya estaba enamorado.- Cayo un momento y después se levanto bruscamente.- Bien basta de esto, vamos a cenar así que baja.

Pero no tenia ánimos de comer, no esa noche, había otros asuntos que atender. Miro por la ventana pensando que tal vez dos pisos no era tan alto. Una voz en su cabeza grito que sería estúpido y decidió alejarse de la ventana, lo más conveniente sería salir por la puerta como la gente normal. No contestar a preguntas, así que pasó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo. Sin siquiera mirar a tras salió de la casa.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a casa de cas rápidamente, no es como si estuviera muy lejos, no hacía falta un carro ni nada. Una vez frente a la puerta sintió que se arrepintió un poco. El coraje reunido comenzaba a disolverse, y con la adrenalina dispersa comenzaba a pensar demasiado. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba conseguir ahí? Estaba a punto de dar marcha a tras cuando Castiel abrió la puerta.

- Dean.- dijo, sin parecer realmente sorprendido. Dean sonrió, eran ese tipo de cosas las que le hacían preguntarse su podría realmente ser un ángel.

-La primera vez que nos vimos, -comenzó, con un nuevo coraje naciendo dentro de él.- Me dijiste que estabas aquí para salvarme de mi mismo…- No se permitió dudar ni un momento debía de seguir sin importar que, de otra manera jamás podría seguir viviendo consigo mismo.- pero creo que soy yo quien tiene que salvarte a ti y voy a hacerlo, así me cueste toda la vida.- Tomo su cara entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente, hasta que termino con la distancia que los separaba. Mas un roce que un beso, pero aun para el quedo como si su promesa de mantenerlo vivo y a salvo fuera sellada. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Chaouuuu, que les vaya bonito!

u_u meg me caia bien, es una lástima lo que le paso...Aunque lo que le sucedió me hace pensar que al final de la serie van a terminar todos muertos y alguno en un sanatorio mental.


End file.
